Protecting Her
by Hyakuma
Summary: [forever hiatus]
1. Introduction

**EDIT: this will be yaoi included.**

* * *

Vongola Primo has another chance to live.

Yes, the guy with blond haired, orange eyes, who for some reason always had a cape on, and also the great, great, great, great grandpa of Vongola Neo Primo.

Or should I say, soon-to-be Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Who's name is no longer 'Tsunayoshi'. Or soon-to-be Vongola Decimo.

As her brother, Giotto's job is to protect her.

Even if it means he have will have to face the most feared hitman.

And yes, her.

Sawada 'Tsunayoshi' is a girl.

* * *

 **WARNINGS**

MultiFlames!Tsuna

Fem!Tsuna [Obviously. =-=]

Eyeschanging(?)!Tsuna

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMERS_**

I **DO NOT _OWN ANYTHING._**

AT ALL.

THE **IDEA** BELONG TO A PERSON IN WATTPAD. [Her username is AnniePaul5 if you want to check her out.]

 **KHR** BELONG TO **AMANO AKIRA.**

THE **ONLY** THING THAT **BELONG** TO  ME IS _THIS_ FANFIC


	2. I: (Re)Birth and Plan?

"Congratulations, Sawada-San. You've got a baby boy." The nurse informed the seem-to-be mother and father of the child.

"Dear..? What should we name him?" A female brunette asked tiredly, she is the mother of the child who just came, and of course, she was the one who gave birthed to their beautiful baby boy.

She's seemed to be 19, pretty young for that job.

Her husband, who looked to be an Italian, have a well-body-build that seem so-not-job-is-contructioner frozed on the spot.

"Iemitsu...Dear..?" Called the tired brunette. 'Iemitsu' snapped out of his frozen spot and exclaimed

"Ieyasu! We should name him Ieyasu! Can we Nana?!"

'Nana' smiled. "Sure, dear. Whatever you want."

Iemitsu eyes sparkles. His son was the most magnificent being he had ever seen! Well, maybe beside his wife...of course..

The baby have yet to develop spiky blond hair. And when the baby open his eyes, Iemitsu was stunned. Orange? He inwardly raised an eyebrow. He then once again froze. _'No...it can't be...'_

He shivered when he feel the baby looking at him...seeming shock..?

No. That can't be...baby isn't supposed to be aware of their surroundings just yet... **right**..?

* * *

 **'Ieyasu' POV** (kinda)

'WTF.' Is literally what the baby is thinking right now.

You must be wondering how did the baby know such a words well..it all started when..Vongola Primo died...

What? What do you mean that is unrelated? Psst. How would **you** know? You didn't even let me explain it.

So..

...

...

...

That was it.

What? What do you expected? Me, using a flashback to explain it? XD pfft. What a joke.

The author-/slap* don't have time for that. Beside.

 **That. Was. It.**

But if you are still not satisfied, and that brilliant answer wasn't enough for you all greedy person.

Then we shall look into the baby mind. Maybe you will find your answer on the way.

Now all 'Ieyasu' remembered before he became 'the baby Ieyasu' is that:

(1) he was in his bed, (2) surrounded around by his guardian and then (3) suddenly he can't breath! (And maybe a little bit fragment of a memories meeting a lot strongs skies...but that not the point.)

Well...that maybe that because he had taking his last breath right..?

But no.

He can't breath and he _feel_ like he **can** breath if he _try_ to. So he tried.

Some weird noise come out of his throat.

But how is that possible?!

 **The dead** don't speak! They don't even _breath._

He tries to open his eyes again, But he realized what the point? He can't even see! Everything was so blurry!

But there was some figure around him though. One of them seem to have sky flame...and there is mist flame surrounding him like it is holding on to him..?

He began to freak out, is he in an illusion?! But why would they trap a dead man in one?

Luckily before he could think anymore, his Hyper Intuition came right to the rescue. It seem to be saying that it not an illusion. He listen to it.

He narrowed his eyes when sky flame blurry figure seem to be shaking their pant..? Or is that their hip into the air.

...

...

is that smoke coming out of their bottom?

Seriously.

 **What in the actual fuck.**

* * *

✹✹ **3rd POV** ✹✹

Iemitsu is happy and excited right now. Who wouldn't after figured out that he have give birthed (lol) to Vongola Decimo!

He is sure that when his son grown up, he would be a carbon copy of the Vongola first boss! He jumped up into joys at that thought.

Nana thought he was excited to become a father. But when her husband suddenly frown.

She became worried.

 _'That would be a problem...'_ Iemitsu 'tch', making Nana even more worry.

"Iemitsu..dear..? Are you alright..?" She ask hesitately.

Hearing the worry in his beloved voice he snapped out of his musing, and smile at her.

"Yes, dear. Everything is fine."

She smile, but she's still worries.

She have a bad feeling at what would happen in the future, the feeling became more intense when she saw the glint in her husband eyes.

Her brown orbs narrowed.

She don't know what her husband is thinking but whatever it is, it's not good.

* * *

Meanwhile Iemitsu smirked.

 **'** _ **Yes..that would be a perfect plan...'**_


	3. II: Another Birth? (Or Death?)

✬✬ **Ï̤ë̤ÿ̤ä̤s̤̈ṳ̈ P̤̈Ö̤V̤̈✬✬**

10 year have passed since I found out the fact that I was being reincarnated into the Sawada family. _Yes, reincarnated. Even I can't really get that through my head._

My descendants family. Apparently 10 generations have passed since the day I died. I clutch my chest as I remember the feeling of my heart slowly down.

Of course it wasn't the first time I'm near a death experiences.

It just that it was pretty scary to actually feel my heart stop, you know?

Anyway, move on from my boring death experience. Nana-or my new mother, say that a baby going to come! It's a girl! I'm going to have a baby sister! I'm sooooo happy~

Sure, I have a brother, Ricardo as Giotto. But I'm going to get a sister!

A SISTAR!

SHE IS GOING TO BE A STAR! I WILL GET TO PAMPER HER!

And hopefully she won't turn out into a Ricardo female version. I shivered. No please.. _ **one**_ is enough..

" **AHHH!"**

My eyes widened, it's coming from down stair! I immediately dashed down stair. _'That is where mom is!'_

"Mom?!" I called out in worried.

"Ie-kun..the baby..!" She gasped. My eyes widening.

 _'The baby! My little sissy is coming! Shit! Quick! I gotta call the neighbors!'_

I let my thoughts running as I run out of the gate and bang on the nearest door.

 _'Why the hell isn't Iemitsu here?!'_ I growled.

I, apparently found out that 'my father' is the CEDEF boss, when I noticed him being absent.

 _'Tch..how can he be my little sister soon to be father if he isn't even here right now?!'_

The door slammed open, revealed a nice old couple. They seemed to be surprised and a little scared to see my raged expression.

Noticing it I pushed those blamed thought about Iemitsu away. My little sister is more important!

I blabbed.

They seem not to be getting on what I'm saying but when they heard the word 'baby', 'coming' and 'father is not here' they rushed toward my house immediately.

They were pretty quick for an old couple if you ask me. My hyper Intuintion is not acting up so I shrugged. Maybe they exercised everyday. Who know?

✿✿ **3Ⓡⓓ ⓟⓞⓥ** ✿✿

I was impatiently walking back and force at the waiting room as the nice couple sit there-not-with-me of course.

Their expressions seem to be very worried.

Seem like they were close to Na-mom. I needed to stop calling her that.

A doctor walk out of the surgical door. We rushed to her. (O.O I don't know if it really called the surgical room. Probably not.)

"Which one of you here is Sawada-San family member?" The doctor asked.

"Me!" I raised my hand. ' _Giotto..you gotta act like a kid!'_

The doctor seemed surprised, raising her eyebrows she asked "you? A kid? Where is her husband?"

A tick mark appeared in my head as I exclaimed "I'm not a kid! I'm 10! And Ie-father is not here!"

(Welll... Giotto..seem like that you don't need to be acting like a kid, to be a kid..)

She chuckled at my outburst seeming not to notice my slipped up or just simple ignored it.

As she gesture us into the room. In there I saw a bundle of blanket and mom (yes! Successful!) seem to be tired as she hold onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

My heart leaped at the fact the sight was so similar to when my wife gave birth to our first son.

Nana-(nooo!)-mom seem to notice us as she waved tiredly but cheerfully at me. How is that even possible?!

"Ie-kun! Meet you new sister! Her name is Tsu-chan!"

I charge beside her as I admired 'Tsu-chan' I'm sure that just the nickname mom pick for her not her name though.

"She's so pretty!" I shouted.

But immediately was shushed by the adult in the room.

I sweatdrop but apologize nonlessly. But my words was the truth.

My sister is merzimezing.

And no, I'm not calling that because she is my sister. She haves fluffy brown haired, inherited from Nana-(shit)- Mom and it seem like my shouted was the trigger make her open her eyes.

I gasped.

Her big honey-brown orbs blinking back innocently at me as she cock her head, confused to why everyone was staring.

I can imaging fluffy bunny and flowery background behind her, seemed like she also inherited mom starry sparkles.

You ask what is everyone reaction is? Well, people seemingly squealed, and why I'm not sure? Well maybe that have something to do with the fact that:

 _ **I am dead in the pool of my own blood?**_

* * *

XD sorry guys if this is not what you wished for. I think I make Giotto a little too similar to what I thought the future Tsuna would be like. -_-

so don't be surprised if you noticed that future Tsuna act the same as this one. XD (if that fanfic going to ever publish.) But Beside. XD I'm not very good at writing it 1st person.

XD or any POV in fact.


	4. III: Happy and Pity

Sawada Iemitsu was really happy when he got a chance to go back to Japan, where his wife and son are. Notice the Keyword.

Was.

He was not so happy when he open the door and see his wife holding a baby girl that look exactly like her.

His beloved waved and greet at him. Not a single hug.

All her attention were on the girl that he wasn't sure if that was his child.

When he ask Nana about it, she laughed.

Saying that 'of course Tsu-chan is your child.'

No! He did not bared (lol) that seemly weak, pathetic girl!

He look at the girl in disgust.

But then he remembered that Nana was still there he put up a good cover—he think it a good cover—shouting,

'TUNA-FISHY!'

Honestly he doesn't know why it came out like that. But that fine too, he guessed.

Somehow that feel just right.

He lied excitedly that she was so beautiful that he could not help but stared, that and he wanted to hold his daughter.

To be honest, he just want to take that girl away from his wife arms and throw that baby into the trash.

Whether she is alive or dead, that for all he doesn't care.

(Un)fortunately, Nana answer with a shakehead identifying as a no.

Disappointed, he pouted. Then he remembers Ieyasu! He cant believe he forgot the soon-cough. He mean his son.

Iemitsu happily skipped toward his son room as he slammed the door open.

But immediately he was put on guard.

What is that killing intense? Is there an assassin near the house?!

But there were none, just 7 children in the room, including his son.

The killing intense seem to be coming out from the blond child , not his child, who's scowling at the desk.

He squinted, just to see some cards lay messily around. And the melon child who seem to be nufufu...?

 **What the fuck was that**

"Oh..? Could you be Sawada Iemitsu..?"

He snapped out of his 'WTF' moment when he heard his named being called. He look around the room just to see who that eerily voice belong to.

"Nufufu..what are you searching for? I'm right here." The voice whisper behind him.

Forgotten there was kids in the room, he slashed out his gun and spinned around, pointed the gun at the —what he thought was an— assassin.

Only to see the melon child again.

"Mm? What's this?" The melon child ask, still a smile platters on his face.

"Ie-Dad? Why are you holding a gun?"

"..."

" And WHY IS IT POINTING AT Dae—I mean my friend?!" He heard his son shouted as he shake.

Slowly turning around he laughed nervously, "Ya-kun..IT NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!"

Ieyasu merely raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Ahaha...well..BYE!." Iemitsu laughed nervously as he quickly ran away.

"Tch. Coward." The blond grumble.

"I agree, de gozaru." A male with black hair, and the same black eyes spoke.

Another male with pink—*cough* red hair raise an eyebrow.

"You still haven't get rid of that, Asari?"

'Asari' only nodded. "Hai de gozaru, it too memorable just to get rid of."

"Tch. You still haven't change."

Asari smiled. "Either have you, G."

"Gokudera Genki." 'G' suddenly announced.

Asari didn't even blinked, with a still a small smile on his face, he nodded.

If somebody was there, they would have been baffled. Since people only get this strong of an understanding if they been with each other long enough.

Especially if they only just saw 7 stranger that look like 10 or 12 year old meet the first time with each other.

But it's a message only the other in the room can understand, who just stared at the two interaction.

"Right now, my name is Yamamoto Fukiburi. But just call me Fuki or Rin!" Asari laughed

Giotto sighed.

The tension had decrease by his rain guardian laughed, he honestly missed that laughed.

The blonds still remembered the time when he figured out that his guardian must have been in the situation like him, when he found Asari and Alaude.

"Hibari Kumori."

Giotto sweatdrop as Daemon, his friend laughed at how fitting that name sound, ticking Alaude off.

After the misunderstanding of course. He pitied Daemon when he saw how Elena had snapped the man out of his revenge. He winced at the memories. The kick must have hurt. Poor Daemon. Hope he can still have kids.

"Yare, yare this is boring.." A child with green hair and electric blue eyes yawned, but introduced himself nonlessly

"Bovino Raiden"

Giotto smiled. It was a little hard to confirm if Lampo was being the same fated as them or not since he was born 5 year later. But they managed.

"Sasagawa Youta to the maximum!" A loud but gentle voice shouted.

G sweatdrop. "Oi, Knuckle. You are not going to be a priest again aren't you?"

Knuckle scratch his head. "I don't know, it TOO EARLY TO THE LIMIT! WE GOT TO BE YOUTHFUL!"

(O.O ignore that please. I can't believe I type that...ignore that bold shape cut...ignore the green...NOOO! WHY YOU VEGETABLES!)

Then they all looked at the say melon child, who used to be Daemon Spade.

The melon child sighed. "Rokudo Aku."

They frozed.

Alaude smirked. "Seemed like you'll stuck with the named (meaning) evils forever, melon-head."

They all inwardly snickered, and shivered. Who in the whole wide world decided it was a good idea to named a child (related to a) demon?! LIKE FOR A SECOND TIME EVEN?! **(Aku** **means evil. I'm sure long time otakus already knew that.)**

The primo generation meet each other the first time in this life today, and honestly.

Giotto can't really see the difference.

They look exactly, and acted exactly the same the day he was still alive. Even G tattoo became a birthmark. It just that the facts that they are mini version sized.

He sighed, catching the other attention. All eyes were on him now.

But it wasn't uncomfortable a bit. Since (1) he already used to it, and (2) after all they are all his family.

He flashed them a smiled.

 **"Sawada Ieyasu. Nice to meet you all again, my guardians."**

* * *

-_- guys. Honestly, I think I made Giotto a little bit too much like Tsuna.


	5. IV: Forgetting—Who?

'Cause I'm happy so I'm gonna update (sooner)! :D

* * *

Sawada Nana is not naive.

Yes, she maybe an airhead women. But she is not naive.

She could see the intelligence in her eldest son, and his friends eyes. The intelligence that is not supposed exist in some seven children that are just 10 year old.

The distaste in her husband eyes when he look at her Tsu-chan.

She also known a long time ago that the man she have loved is in the Mafia.

Yes, Sawada Nana **known**.

But she wait, and waits, and waited. Waiting in what?

Of course, waiting in when her most important person to trust her.

She is not weak.

He should've known better. Did he their forget their first meeting?

Moreover. How did her heart even fall for him?

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Did you hear it that?!" A girl whispered to her friend_

 _"Hear what?" Say the other girl_

 _"The ice princess beat up another guy! Again!" She whispers_

 _"Ehhh?!" The other girl screams catching other people attention. The girl immediately covered the screaming girl mouth._

 _"Shh! We don't want the ice princess to hear us!" She scold._

 _"Oh yeah..but I heard that ice princess is a good person! Meiko, my friend even got a crush on her! And Meiko is very..very shy.." The other whispered. "But why are you so surprised? Isn't that just regular basic?"_

 _The girl nodded. "But this guy..it strange..he keep clinging to her..."_

 _"WHAT?! WHY!" The other say in disbelief_

 _"Go away!" A voice shouted, catching both girl attention._

 _"Look!" The girl say pointing toward where the commotion is._

 _"That the guy I was talking about." She whispered as she cringed at the sound of the blond, who name is Iemitsu. Smashed right through the wall._

 _"But I'm impressed though..." The same girl says a bit awe as the blond stand up and hugged the ice princess, Chiyo Nana._

 _The blushed on the brunette skin was very visible._

 _"Oh..boy...Meiko better not see this...she would be heartbroken for sure!" The other mutter feeling sorry for the soon to be heart broken girl_

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

She sigh, but smile as her Tsu-chan wobble toward her.

"Come on Tsu-chan! You can do it!" She encourages her cute child.

"Uuuu!" Her child as if to replied her, spoke. Her chubby arms stretched high to the sky as she clumsily walk faster and then fall on Nana lap.

Nana giggle as her little Tsu-chan huff.

Boy..her daughter is going to be a heart breaker when she is grown up.

She chuckle at the thought making the smaller brunette look up in confused.

Sawada Nana cooed at her daughter cute action pinching the chubby cheeks, despite the smaller brunette protest.

Or maybe Tsu-chan doesn't need to be an adult to steal hearts.

Whatever it is, to Nana, Iemitsu is no longer her most important person.

 **' It's Tsu-chan, and Ie** **-kun now.'**


End file.
